<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unexpected (One day one shot) by Mindscape_13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448508">Unexpected (One day one shot)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindscape_13/pseuds/Mindscape_13'>Mindscape_13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Injuredsheli buzzcut helpingsheli scaredbuzzcut, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:08:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindscape_13/pseuds/Mindscape_13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On a walk in the middle of the night, Buzzcut stumbles upon someone he never expected to...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shelixcuntou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One day<br/>Walking down the wet street was a teen not many noticed. And if he was noticed, it was always something negative said about him.</p><p>The night was getting closer to mid and he was still out so late just aimlessly wondering street to street. It felt that way to him, his life. Having no direction.</p><p>-Wonder if boss gonna inform me about that other guy.-</p><p>Not that he didn't doubt his brother's abiltiy to take care of himself, just that... <br/>His big brother tended to make wrong decisions sometimes.<br/>But ever since that other guy came into the picture, Buzzcut has noticed big brother Mo didn't get into alot of trouble.</p><p>-Maybe he is good for big brother Mo?-</p><p>And due to that He Tian guy, Mo Guanshan has been hanging less and less with the group. <br/>They weren't a big group, just average at most.<br/>A bunch of teens who were announced losers or troublemakers at first sight just because they looked rough around the edges. Buzzcut sighs. And checks his phone for the hundredth time that day. </p><p>Only to sigh again.</p><p>-No text... Maybe I should call...-</p><p>No, he wouldn't. If big brother Mo wanted to inform him about anything, he will. But he hasn't for a month now and the group was getting antsy. This He Tian guy just butted in and now they weren't a thought to their boss anymore.<br/>Buzzcut both disliked and admired him. </p><p>Admiration because he seemed to genuinely care about their big brother. And dislike for how he goes about his ways to show his affections.<br/>Buzzcut sighs again. <br/>Yes, he couldn't help but be both conflicted and open about this He Tian character. And his boss was no better. </p><p>He could see his boss liked this He Tian. It made Buzzcut uncomfortable but who was he to judge? As long as big brother was happy, Buzzcut didn't care who his boss was with.</p><p>The teen decided to turn back and go home, he didn't want to stress his ma out more than usual. He does try to be good, he really, really does.</p><p>But how good can you be when you walk aimlessly in life trying to find your center? Trying to find what value you truelly are? Or how to just be? That was going through his head as he walked down the street.</p><p>He soon stopped as he heard a commotion. His head whipped to the side and saw a bunch of men come out of a building, looking around before they got in a car and drove off.</p><p>This peeked his interest and he scurried over the street, going to the building's entrance. It looked shady, hella shady. But he swallowed down his fear and pushed the door open with a shaky hand. The entrance was dark as the light bulb was broken. <br/>More like shattered. </p><p>-Who could've?- </p><p>He looked around and noticed the big dark shape down the hallway next to the staircase leading up to the apartments.</p><p>-Where was everyone else? Who could that be?-</p><p>He walked closer, heart racing as he thought this was a very bad idea. What if those men came back? But he shook his head at the thought and threated lightly towards the shape and squinted when he saw a figure laying on the dirty floor.</p><p>With an audible gulp, he leaned down and his breath hitched. White hair, bloody face, bleeding torso...</p><p>His heart slammed hard in his chest at the sight of She Li unconscious on the brown tiled floor all bloody. This was his boss's tormentor... </p><p>Buzzcut, petritfied still, reached down and and poked at She Li's cheek, half expecting the guy to jerk awake and strangle him but when She Li just groaned, he bolted.</p><p>Running as fast as his legs could carry him away from what he just saw as fear covered his entire being.</p><p>But guilt crawled it's way into his heart as he ran, making him think of how wrong it was to leave someone bleeding to death. That made him stop, adrenaline rushing in his body as he stood in the middle of the empty road contemplating on his emotions.<br/>Should he help or not?</p><p>-He tormented boss...-</p><p>Guilt flooded his system at how selfish that sounded. His ma didn't raise him to be a coward or to turn away from someone in need of help... </p><p>-But this is She Li! He'll kill me if he wakes up.- </p><p>But doubt for some reason filled his mind and he found himself running towards the chemist.</p><p>When he return to the building with a plastic bag in his hand, resting for a minute to catch his breath, he went inside and tensed when he saw She Li wasn't there. He approaced the spot cautiously and looked about. </p><p>No She Li.</p><p>Buzzcut sighed and frowned at the disappointed feeling that filled his chest. Maybe he took too long? Maybe someone found him? Maybe he got away and was dying somewhere? Maybe he was already dead? Buzzcut closed his eyes at the thought, he didn't want to believe that.</p><p>Sighing, he turned around and gasped when a body collided in his, leaning into him heavily. Buzzcut's eyes were wide as he stared into golden hazel eyes filled with pain that pierced his soul. </p><p>"Help me." </p><p>She Li muttered before falling unconscious again against the gamer. <br/>Buzzcut caught him, holding She Li tightly against his body with a racing heart.</p><p>-Oh damn oh damn oh damn!-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Buzzcut was tired. Really tired. For almost two weeks he's been up late with his patient. </p><p>He stiffled a yawn as he placed the neatly rolled up bandage on the bedside drawer that was filled with other stuff. <br/>He stretched and couldn't fight another yawn, blinking his eyes. They burned when he blinked. Rubbing beneath his nose, he sighed as his eyes landed on the sleeping male. <br/>The teen then sat on the floor, head leaning against the bed. </p><p>He was so tired. </p><p>Buzzcut checked the time, seven at night. He surmised he could close his eyes for a few minutes, then do his homework. </p><p>-Just for a few minutes.- </p><p>He blinked before closing his eyes, no longer being able to fight his sleep.<br/>Shifting on the bed, She Li flickered his eyes open and stared at a ceiling. Confusion filled him and also he never felt this exhausted before.</p><p>-Where am I?- </p><p>Cream colored walls surrounded him, filled with gaming posters. This could only mean he wasn't dead.<br/>A smirk came onto his face at the realisation. </p><p>-Revenge will be sweet. They should have finished me off.-</p><p>With cautious movements, he sat up and glanced down at his naked, bandaged torso. </p><p>-Aww, how sweet, someone saved me from death. Too bad for them.-</p><p>He pressed against the wound and hissed at the pain, smiling. </p><p>-Too bad indeed.-</p><p>Pushing the blanket off of him, he placed his legs over the bed and the feel of a carpet met his feet.<br/>Standing, a wave of dizziness filled his head but passed a few seconds later when he stood still. <br/>A pair of sweats adoned his lower half, and it wasn't his. </p><p>She Li frowned at the sweats. </p><p>Fingering the waistband, letting the elastic snap against his hip before walking to the cubboard for a shirt. He found one, with a gaming console on it. He was careful to put it on and turned around.</p><p>His eyes fell on a sleeping figure next to the bed. And he grinned. </p><p>-Well what do we have here?-</p><p>He stepped over to the sleeping teen, noticing instantly who it was.</p><p>It was the boy who nobody really noticed, the boy who stuck to the shadows. The boy who tried to make himself known but always somehow failed. The boy that disrespectful red head always neglects. The boy that just fades into the background. The one She Li always noticed.</p><p>And he didn't know what to make of the fact that it was him who took care of him all this time.<br/>On the bedside drawer were pills, a water bottle, bandages and salves, a bowl filled with water with a dry cloth next to it. And next to the bowl was a empty plate.</p><p>He then donned his shoes, mind a mess.</p><p>With a blank expression, She Li turned and headed for the door, hand on the doorknob but hesitated. Turning, he grabbed the jacket at the foot of the bed and slid it on, it was a bit small but he could care less. </p><p>Then he walked back to the sleeping teen, grabbing his jaw and tilting his face up, that their lisp were inches apart. His golden hazel eyes, piercing and intense. </p><p>"It's about time you noticed me." </p><p>He whispered smirking, then let go of the teen, walking to the door and leaving.</p><p>When Buzzcut came to again, he frowned at he glanced up at his ceiling. </p><p>-Why am I looking at the ceiling?- </p><p>When his brain processed that thought, he jerked into a sitting position. Eyes on the empty bed which wasn't empty two hours ago. His heart raced at the thought.<br/>The bed was empty. </p><p>-He's gone!- </p><p>This scared him and filled him with fear and dread. But what could he do? </p><p>-I should look for him...- </p><p>Buzzcut then got up, blanket falling from his body as he headed for the bedroom door only to pause, turning around and staring at the coach quizzically. </p><p>Then his face flamed.</p><p>Last he remembered, he was on the floor. Which meant...</p><p>-He put me on the coach, he covered me with a blanket...- </p><p>The burn on his cheeks were too much and he covered it with his hands, feeling embarrassed for reasons he didn't want to know. </p><p>-Why is my heart running around in there?-</p><p>Sighing, he let his hands fall. And dismissed the weird feeling in his chest, starting to clean the bedside drawer of pills, bandages and odd bits and pieces. </p><p>His eyes caught something down below and he frowned at the necklace. </p><p>He touched it and realisation sunk in. His cheeks bloomed red again as his heart thumped hard against his chest.</p><p>-This is She Li's necklace...-</p><p>The thought run through his head for more then a few times until it really sunk in and his cheeks felt like it was on fire!</p><p>-He left me his necklace.-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>